


It's a Strange World After All

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Actor RPF, American Idol RPF
Genre: Crack, Disney World & Disneyland, Dream Sex, M/M, it's a small world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://teamcockbert.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://teamcockbert.livejournal.com/"></a><b>teamcockbert</b> 101 places to fornicate meme, "It's a Small World"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Strange World After All

Adam blinks. He's on "It's a Small World", a ride he wouldn't touch with a ten foot fucking pole if he had any gumption, but the music is loud and clear and he can feel the stupid little boat moving, so it must be real. He doesn't pay attention to the other people in the car until the whisper in his ear.

"This is pretty stupid isn't it?"

It takes all of Adam's willpower not to jump, because it's _Leonardo DiCaprio_ and Adam wonders for a minute what the hell Leo DiCaprio is doing at Disney and how the hell Adam hasn't heard about it. Then Leo's hand is on Adam's, and all thoughts disappear.

"So you want to make this ride better?"

Adam swallows and nods, his throat dry and words beyond him. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Leo smile, and Adam knows this has to be a dream and he does not care.

They are somewhere around Holland and Leo's mouth is against Adam's ear, warm and wet.

"What if I put my hand in your lap? You think anyone would notice?"

Adam doesn't move.

"Or down your pants? I bet people would be surprised if I did that. If I just whipped out your cock in front of everyone and put my mouth on it. I bet they'd ban us for that."  
Leo's hand is squeezing Adam's, and Adam arches involuntarily, his jeans tight against his erection.

"I bet I could make you scream my name without even touching you. What if I kept talking just like this," Leo nips Adam's earlobe, bringing out a soft moan. "That's what I thought. Maybe I should do something about the noise. Maybe if I put my hand on your mouth no one would notice. One hand on your mouth the other on your cock, and maybe we could get away with it. What do you think?"

Adam can't say anything, because he's trying to stifle a groan and silently wondering if it had been a good idea to watch _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Inception_ last night and then Leo's tongue is in his ear and Adam shouts, his hips jerking, and everyone is turning to look…

_blink_

It's the beginning of the ride again, and Adam is in the next to last row. He lets out a sigh, because there is no way he would let himself get caught like that, not even for Leo, well, maybe for Leo, except Adam is married, so getting caught with anyone would be a bad idea, really, and he feels a sharp knot of tension forming in his back.

"Hey, it's only a ride, man," A voice says from behind him.

Adam feels familiar hands on his shoulders, and he doesn't even question Matt being at Disney World, because Matt has like a standing lunch date with Tigger, but why Matt of all people is in this dream is beyond him, and then Matt's hands start moving and Adam begins to remember why.

Matt's hands are some kind of magic, always had been, and Adam is unashamed of the sounds coming out of his mouth right now because he feels completely loose and relaxed.

"You like that baby?" Matt says and Adam nods. "What about this?"

Adam gasps as Matt pulls his head back and kisses him, dirty and sloppy and shit when did Matt learn to kiss like this? Matt grins in the brief moment their lips are apart and Adam pulls him back down, the back of the seat digging into his back, the animatronic dolls singing, and he's getting harder anyway, despite how weird and uncomfortable this all is, and Matt is murmuring something about undoing the restraints—

_blink_

Adam sighs, because he has a feeling this has to do with lack of sleep and what he had for dinner last night, and he wonders who is going to be next. Then he sees Brad next to him and groans because he was _so_ totally over Brad, and a sex dream would most certainly make the next interaction they had completely awkward, because Brad would demand details (as he always did when sex dreams are involved) and Brad would be completely indignant because how could Adam ever have a dream about Brad in _Disney World_ for fuck's sake?

"I can hear you thinking, and you are completely right. But who the fuck cares, because this is a dream which means I can do this," Brad leans forward and kisses Adam, "without facing the wrath of your husband."

"He would be kind of angry."

Brad nods. "Yes. And save us all from his wrath, because that boy is stronger than he looks."

"And you would know this how?"

Brad smiles enigmatically and scoots closer. "Doesn't matter. You're the one making this dream up. Now let's see if we can scar anyone's childhood."

Before Adam can say anything more, Brad's hands are on his zipper, his hands on Adam's cock, lightly tracing it's length at first, feather touches that seem so much more in the dark.

"Brad, please," Adam says through his teeth.

Brad grins and fists his hand around Adam, slowly pumping, not even looking at Adam now, idly jerking off Adam as if it were normal to watch fake little Dutch children and give someone a handjob at the same time.

"You fucker," Adam grits his teeth, because it's enough friction to get him hard and wanting, but not nearly enough to get him off and Brad _knows_ it, is laughing as Adam tries to speed him up, except the belt across Adam's hips is too tight and he can barely moves them.

"You know it baby," Brad says, and then he twists his wrist to the rhythm of the music in the background and Adam realizes he's never going to be able to ride this in real life without getting an erection, and he laughs as he comes, wondering who was going to be next, because what could be crueler and hotter than Brad?

_blink_

Adam licks his lips as the ride begins to move, because the car is empty, he know it this time, except for a figure he can't quite make out next to him.

"Where is everyone?" Adam asks, wondering how anyone could manage to keep this ride empty.

"Oh. I asked to be left alone with you. I'm a little shy about being out still."

Adam turns and gapes. It couldn't be.

"What about security video?" his voice is shaky.

"They turned it off. It's kind of embarrassing what they'll do for me around here."

"What do you want from me?"

"The question is what do you want from me?"

Adam stares Zac Efron in the eye and swallows.

"You can do whatever you want," Adam says, surprisingly steady and strong.

Zac grins and Adam gasps as Zac kneels in front of him, squeezing tightly into the space in front of Adam.

"I want to blow you. If that's okay."

"That's just fine," Adam responds by pulling his legs out and placing them over the seat in front of him, allowing Zac better access.

Zac grins and unzips Adam's jeans.

"Commando?"

Adam smiles back, "Do you think it's easy fitting in pants this tight?"

"Hmm, just makes this easier," Zac murmurs, dragging his tongue down Adam's length.

Adam makes a sound suspiciously like a whimper, gripping the seat behind him. Zac grins again, his eyes sparkling, and proceeds to continue the action, long slow swipes of his tongue, up and down, a brief flutter of fingers under Adam's balls, teasing mercilessly.

"Bet you didn't think I knew how to do this did you?" Zac murmurs, and Adam shakes his head.

Zac responds with a smile, his mouth hovering just in front of Adam.

"That's it," Adam says and he grabs Zac's hair, "finish what you started, already."

Zac grins again, "As you wish."

Adam wants to watch, but Zac's mouth is doing all sorts of unimaginable things, and Adam throws his head back, making all the noise he wants, who the fuck cares if this place echoes when it's empty and the staff outside could possible hear. It's Zac Efron, and Disney would do anything for him if he asked.

Adam watches as Zac licks his lips, wiping his chin with his thumb. "Why don't you do me, now?"

"Oh honey, I'll do you," Adam murmurs.

_Blink_

"Hey."

Adam couldn't think it could get any worse, but there he was. Kris Allen. Next to him. On the same stupid ride.

Except.

Kris's pants were around his ankles, and Kris's hands were on Adam's zipper.

"Kris, there are people here."

"This is a dream, remember? So who cares?"

"Good point. But the ride isn't long enough for what you are thinking, baby."

Kris leans forward, "It is if I prepared myself beforehand."

Adam stiffens, every nerve in his body at complete attention. "I love you, you know that?"

"You love my inherent slutty nature, you mean."

"Something like that."

Kris kisses him then, with an alarming familiarity that does nothing except make Adam harder and more desperate, but Adam doesn't want this part of the dream to end, because it's Kris, for crying out loud, but Kris won't slow down, straddling Adam with surprising efficiency, expertly placing himself so Adam slides right in.

Kris's face is a mix of concentration and pleasure, his hips moving slowly to the damnable song Adam is beginning to love despite hating it, and then Kris is riding him hard, grinding and moaning, kissing Adam hard and fast, hands digging into Adam's shoulders.

"Fuck, Kris, I-"

"Touch me. Please, oh fuck, Adam—"

Adam can do nothing but obey, because it's so fucking good and Kris practically spills into his hand the moment Adam touches him, and before Adam can even spy a wooden clog he's spasming into Kris, and they both collapse in the seat, Kris saying nothing because he's out of breath, Adam because he has no words.

"Kris, I—"

_blink_

The first thing Adam realizes is that he is in bed, and some cruel person has set the alarm to "It's a Small World." The second is that someone is in bed with him.

"I told you you shouldn't have eaten that poutine at Epcot last night. But noooooooo, I really like poutine. I said it would give you bad dreams and you said you would be fine, and here I am listening to you dream and call out other men's names. I should ask for a divorce."  
Adam blinks, his head still kind of fuzzy. "Kris?"

Then Adam sees the wedding ring on Kris's hand is gold, and runs his thumb over the one on his own hand. Adam feels a stupid grin cross his face, because it's only been three days, so he should be forgiven for forgetting that he had somehow convinced Kris to marry him.

"I'm sorry?" Adam says, batting his eyes.

Kris sighs, but there's a smile trying to pass the stern look on his face. "I give up. So tell me about this dream."

"People kept, um, sexing me up on 'It's a Small World'."

Kris laughs, his head thrown back and body shaking. Adam feels kind of slighted, until Kris leans down and says,

"Hmm, do you think we could manage it?"

Adam can't tell if Kris is serious or not, but he doesn't care.

"Probably not. Maybe the teacups?"

Kris laughs as Adam rolls on top of him, arching under Adam's hands.

"I don't know, I'm thinking 'Pirates of the Caribbean' might be a little more private."

Adam pauses. "Well, we already did the bathroom there. I really don't like to repeat myself."

Kris blushes slightly, because if they had gotten caught in the bathroom of 'Pirates of the Caribbean', he would have never lived it down.

"Well, since we've already tackled Disney, maybe we should tackle Universal. I hear Hogsmeade has all sorts of nooks and crannies."

Adam grins. "I like the way you think, Allen."

"I knew there was a reason you married me."

"You mean despite the sex."

"Well, that too. Why don't you tell me more about the dream. I mean Zac Efron? Really?"

Adam shut Kris up the only way he knew how.

 

 

 


End file.
